1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image displayed by an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for enhancing the readability of an image displayed by the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display is the key component of a mobile electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer. Improving the image quality is one of the main trends to drive the progress of the display industry.
Due to the limitation of the brightness of the display, it is very difficult to see an image displayed in an outdoor environment, especially under the sunlight, which often bleaches the details of the image and limits the usage of mobile electronic devices.